You Got Me In Chains!
by LilNate03
Summary: This is a story of Nick Jonas and his best friend Brittany. A love sexual stories that includes some SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm Lilnate03 and this is my third fourth M rated story but, first time with a Nick Jonas fanfics with an OC's of mine, Britney Adams. This will be like a love romantic story. Please review and tell me what you think.

 _ **You Got Me In Chains!**_

 **Summary: Nick Jonas been friends with this African-American girl named, Britney Adams and they been friends since they were in middle school. Britney was there all the way when he first started doing Jonas Brothers music album and being on Disney and up to now. Britney always has feelings for Nick Jonas for a long time but, Nick never notice it yet. Will Nick Jonas will ever wake up and notice the love of his life is right in front on him?**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Intro**_

Nicholas Jerry Jonas was born in Dallas, Texas. His mother, Denise is a former sign language teacher and singer, and his father, Paul Kevin Jonas, Sr., is a songwriter, musician, and former ordained minister at an Assemblies of God church. Nick Jonas is Italian along with German, English, Irish, Scottish, Cherokee, and French-Canadian descendent. Nick has two older brothers named, Kevin and Joe Jonas and has a younger brother named Frankie Jonas.

Nick has a best friend named, Britney Nicole Adams. Britney was an brown skin African-American girl who was the same age as Nick Jonas. Britney was a girl who didn't come from nothing. Britney's mother Jackie was a nurse while her father, Richard was a land worker. Britney has a older brother and sister named, Marcus and Tasha.

Nick and Britney been friends for years. Before they were grow up they use to be some goofy kids that nobody care to be their friend. Nick use to be some kid that has goofy brown hair while Britney use be a girl who was sort what fat. But, Britney was the only girl who he loss his virginity to. Nick and Britney both had a one night stand together a year before he started Jonas Brothers. Nick and Britney was both weird about it after they did it as Nick say he want them to stay friends because he don't want to lose her as a friend and Britney agree with him.

Now, Nick Jonas blew up after ended Jonas Brothers as he went solo. Nick did two hit songs called " Chains" and " Jealous". Nick is 22 yrs old. Nick has short brown Jonas was wearing his grey shirt that say " Navy ST. Mixed Martial Arts" with camouflage pants and a pair of black boots. Nick got buff and muscular looking now since he been training and was working out for his Season 2 TV show, Kingdom. Nick also grown a mustache and beard but, he still the same the girls always fall in love when they were younger. Nick Jonas use to date a model named, Olivia Culpo but...they broke up. Nick is single and doing his own thing.

Nick Jonas been working out with his big brother, Joe Jonas as they were just talking about some stuff. Nick haven't seen his brother Joe in quite awhile now and they was finally bonding each other.

" Hey bro, how's it going with you." asked Joe.

" Pretty good man, I just got done on tour in New Jersey." Nick answered. " And filming the second season of " Kingdom".

" That's good man, good for you." Joe said.

" Thanks bro, so, how you find any girls lately?" Nick asked Joe.

" Nope, not yet." Joe answered. " Hopefully in the future but, what about you?"

" What about me?" Nick questioned as he was working out on the bench.

" I know the breakups with you and Olivia and I know you're upset about it." said Joe. " But, come on! You're Nick Jonas! There's a lot of beautiful girls out there for you."

" Like who?" Nick asked.

" Like you're old friend, Britney Adams." Joe mentioned Nick's friend. Britney was always there for Nick whenever he need her the most. Britney was the girl who he loss his virginity to before he started Jonas Brothers.

Nick was having flashback back in 2006 when him and Britney first started having sex. Nick has bushy brown hair and was very skinny at the time. Nick was wearing grey plads shirt with black skinny jeans and a pair of grey and black converse shoes.

Britney Adams have long black braids wearing make up. Britney was wearing a red top with mini blue skirt and a pair of tennis shoes.

Nick and Britney was alone at Nick's home while his parents and his brothers were gone. Nick and Britney think it's best for them to get the sex out of the way so, they can both loose their virginity. Nick and Britney was in his bedroom as they was both sitting down on the bed and was staring at each other.

" Britney, if don't want to do this then, we don't have to." Nick said. " I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Britney shook her head, " It's okay Nick. I think we need to get this out of the way so, we don't have to worried about it." she told him.

" Right." Nick nodded his head, " Let's get started." Nick lean and kiss Britney tenderly as Britney kiss him back. Britney sat on Nick's lap as she wrap her arms around Nick's neck while Nick was holding her waist as they was just making out.

Nick took off his shirt as he was showing his pale body along with his shoes and pants off while Britney took off her shirt, shoes, and skirt off as well as they was just making out on the bed romantically.

Nick pull out his seven inch cock while Britney was sucking on Nick's cock while Nick was moaning and was saying " Fuck"

Nick took it to the next level as he turn Britney over as he told her to arch her back while he pull down her panties off. Nick lean closer to Britney's ass and start lick on her ass and her virgina as Britney was moaning so loud and was calling Nick's name.

" OH NICK!" Britney moan. " OH GOD! FUCK!"

Nick was licking all in her while using both of his hands and was giggling her black ass. Once Nick got done licking her ass, Nick went to stick Britney in her ass doing doggystyle instead of putting a condom on. Nick and Britney was at the moment when they both feel the connection between their relationship as they was having sex for the first time.

Nick came back into reality as his brother, Joe Jonas was calling his name.

" Yo Nick, NICK! "Joe yelled.

" What?" Nick forgot what he say again.

" I was mentioned to you about you're friend, Britney and you was daydreaming." said Joe.

" Oh sorry." Nick apologizes.

" You're alright?" Joe asked.

" Yea, I'm fine bro." Nick told him.

" Okay good because I invite Britney over mom and dad with her eight year old son, Bobby." Joe revealed as Nick was in shock.

" What? You invite her over." Nick questioned.

" Yea man, I figure you and Britney will catch up and hang out like old times." said Joe. " Come on man, she's hot now! Britney loss all that weight and got similar like Taylor Swift and look very beautiful and attractive."

" Okay, I'll talk to her man." Nick said.

" That's the spirit." Joe gave Nick a high five as both Jonas was getting their work out in.

A/N: Do you guys want me to wish to continue this story or cancelled. I want to hear your responds. Thank you for reading this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm Lilnate03 and this is my third fourth M rated story but, first time with a Nick Jonas fanfics with an OC's of mine, Britney Adams. This will be like a love romantic story. Please review and tell me what you think.

 _ **You Got Me In Chains!**_

 **Summary: Nick Jonas been friends with this African-American girl named, Britney Adams and they been friends since they were in middle school. Britney was there all the way when he first started doing Jonas Brothers music album and being on Disney and up to now. Britney always has feelings for Nick Jonas for a long time but, Nick never notice it yet. Will Nick Jonas will ever wake up and notice the love of his life is right in front on him?**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Nick and Brittney Reunited!**_

Nick and Joe finally got back from their parent's house to meet Brittney and her son there. Nick Jonas was really nervous to see Brittney again. It's been a while since they seen each other. Last time Nick saw Brittney...Him and Brittney have sex for the second time as their goodbye to each other. Nick never forget the woman he care for over the years. Nick and Brittney have the most fantastic sex! Nick remembers seeing Brittney use to be thick looking and was all naked.

Brittney was giving Nick the best blow job ever. That's when Nick realizes that he care about Brittney a lot. It wasn't no random sex with any girl...Nick has finally found his soul mate but, he have to leave her for going on tour with his brothers. Nick spoke with Brittney alone as the both of them was in the bed together.

" Brit, you know how you mean the world to me." said Nick. " You was always there for me, you was my only true friend and you stick with me by my side when no one else couldn't. I care about you, I want to be with you." Nick finally came clean with Brittney as he told her how he feel about her.

Brittney cries into tears as she just smile at him delight, " I care about you too! I love you Nick Jonas!" Brittney tells Nick. " But, I want what's best for you. I want you to live you're life."

" What about you?" Nick questioned her.

" Don't worried about me, I'll be fine." Brittney smiled as she gently kissed Nick in the lips as they make love once more.

Nick Jonas came back from reality as Nick's mother opens the door as both of her son's Nick and Joe was there on her door step. His mother, Denise hugged both of her sons as she told them both to come on in.

" Nick, I have very special someone came to see you." said his mother, which Nick already know that it's Brittaney.

Nick and Joe follow his mother in the living room where he saw Brittaney and her son, Bobby sitting on the couch. Nick and Brittaney look eye to eye which Brittaney gasped and couldn't believe she finally get to see Nick. Nick and Brittaney haven't seen each other since Nick and his brothers were starting their tour on " Jonas Brothers concert" and that's when they first have sex. Nick notice how fine and sexy Brittaney has gotten after losing all that weight, she very slender, nice hips and curves put together.

Nick was getting horny even more since Brittaney is turning him on even more, " Brittaney!"

" Nick!" Brittaney got excited as she rushed and gave Nick a big hugged. " Oh god I miss you!"

" I miss you too! How are you?" Nick questioned Brittaney.

" Great actually! Been working on getting into television shows along with being a single mother of my eight year old son, Bobby." Brittaney answered which Nick turn and look at the kid who has a peach skin tone as Nick can tell Bobby was mixed with his curly brown hair.

" I didn't know you have a son?" said Nick, as he was kind of felt upset that Brittaney have a child with someone else.

" Yea, I kept my pregnancy a secret?" Brittaney answered, as she rubbing on her son's head.

" But, why though? Why you kept a kept a secret from me?" Nick questioned Brittaney. " Who's the kid's father?"

Brittaney got really nervous as didn't want to tell Nick who was Bobby's real father. Brittaney knows that if she tells Nick the truth about who's the father of Bobby...It would change everything!

A/N: sorry for this story has to be a little short...I just want to get this story updated. Give me feedback and tell me what you think about this chapter.

Who is the father of Bobby?


End file.
